This program is meeting the need for treatment and rehabilitation resources for the low-income abuser of alcohol in Pulaski County, Arkansas. Using self-help techniques perfected by Alcoholics Anonymous, the program makes available in central Little Rock a facility designed to attract and provide services to the alcoholic and abuser of alcohol. AA-like techniques are used to develop small group therapy units staffed by volunteers from the broader community and those who have found sobriety through the program. Coordination with other resources in the county assure program linkages to provide comprehensive services to the problem drinker.